Piece of cake
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim has dedicated herself to baking a cake for Ron and the rest of her family


This is my first one-shot, please R&R

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except a computer.  
All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.

**Piece of cake**

James Timothy Possible was not easily scared, having been captured by Dr. Drakken and been thrown in a tank with a giant squid changes your perspective on what is scary.

This time however, he was at least quite nervous. As he sat on the couch, holding his wives' hands, he shot another wary glance at the kitchen.

Then his vision turned back to Ron, who was sitting in one of the chairs. Ron tried to look at ease, but James could see fear cracking through the mask of confidence.

Jim and Tim were downward scared; they sat completely tensed on the floor, ready to bolt out of the back door at any moment.

"Ronald, are you sure this was a good idea?" Anne asked.

"Well… not entirely, but she really wanted to do this alone, proof herself or something."

"And you're sure you can't go in and help her somewhat?" James almost pleaded.

"Sorry Mr. Dr. P, she actually kicked me out of the kitchen. Besides, she is only backing a cake, it can't possibly give that much trouble." Ron replied, knowing fully that it most certainly could.

A voice came from the kitchen, "I can hear you, you know. And you don't have to worry, sheesh, the mix is almost ready to be put in the oven and nothing went wrong with the mixer this time."

Suddenly, a blubbering sound came from the kitchen, followed by a somewhat frightened scream, "down, down, down…" and a wet swatting sound.

The people in the living room looked at each other worried, then it dawned to Ron.

"KP, you didn't use yeast in the cake mix, right? Please tell me you didn't"

"I thought it would make the cake lighter," Kim responded.

In the meantime a giant blob of dough was making its way into the living room, still swelling. Pretty soon the glob had swollen enough to become airborne and it started floating. James opened to window and let the inflated dough ball out, where it quickly floated upwards.

Kim ran into the living room just in time to see the ball disappear into the sky. Sighing, she sat down.

"Now I can start all over again."

Her mother patted her on the shoulder, "you can stop if you want Kim, you don't have to prove yourself you know."

"No! I have to, I can do anything." With that, Kim went back into the kitchen.

"Just remember to follow the recepy completely, no yeast," Ron called after her, earning him an angry glare from his girlfriend.

Quickly, the sounds in the kitchen returned, much the same as the inhabitants of the living room had heard before; the sound of ingredients being put together, the sound of a bowl falling on the ground, sounds from a mixer that a mixer shouldn't make and a lot of angry growls and muffled curses.

Finally, most of the noise stopped.

"Ok, I put the cake in the oven, in about twenty minutes you can enjoy a nice piece of cake." Kim called from the kitchen, "in the meantime, I'm going to clean up here. Don't come in before I say so."

Jim and Tim looked like death-row prisoners that had been told they had twenty minutes to live; they had never expected Kim to actually finish the cake. Their only concern had been about fire in the kitchen or rampaging mixers, they were not prepared to actually eat one of Kim's makings.

"Can we be excused, we're going to try to take the floating glob down."

James was not going to let them off the hook that easily, "Only if you promise to be back in about twenty minutes, you're going to taste that cake as well, no excuses."

"Aw man," the boys whined before leaving the house and pick up their rocket gear.

The remaining three in the living room were still very much on edge, ready to call the fire department and leave the house if anything happened.

The only thing that happened though was a delicious baking smell slowly emanating from the kitchen.

After twenty minutes a very dirty and very proud redhead came out of the kitchen, carefully carrying a cake form with a steaming cake in it.

Her hair was a mess, covered with cake mix and flour, her clothes had several flour stains and the oven mitts she was wearing had severe burn marks.

But it was the proud shine in Kim's eyes that caught the attention of her parents and her boyfriend; saying, "I made this myself."

Suddenly a cry came from outside, "incoming!"

A small rocket made its way through the open window into the living room, heading straight for the cake.

The rocket hit the cake and went off, sending cake all over the room.

Kim stood stunned amidst the smoke, holding the two halves of the cake form, pieces of shattered cake all over her.

"TWEEBS!" The shriek that came from Kim was enough to shatter all the windows in the living room.

Jim and Tim stood outside, momentarily stunned by the bone shattering sound. What they saw, however, was enough for them to regain their senses.

They turned and ran away for all they were worth as a redheaded, blazing and still somewhat smoking demon leapt through the window frame and started pursuit.

Ron watched the chase with some concern, "shouldn't we do something?"

"Nah," James responded, "they'll be fine, the twins can run real fast if they are pressed."

Ron shrugged, "ah well."

He picked up a part of the cake that had fallen on the table and tasted it, "wow. You know, this cake tastes really good, shame it got blasted to pieces."

He picked up some more pieces, "anybody wants some?"

**The End**


End file.
